BLOOD DUEL
by Bloodlustwriter
Summary: It's time to settle this! Two fighters or more get researched and fight, but only one walks away with their life! You ready to see blood?
1. Introducution and Rules

Hello, and welcome to Blood Duel, where I research two or more characters and have them fight to the death, with the victor being determined by the research. The rules are:

 ** _The fights will always end with death. If they can't die, then no physical body to fight with._**

 ** _Unless they know each other in canon, they will not know each other's abilities._**

 ** _Everything about a character will be shown faithfully, except morals against killing._**

Now you know the rules, the first fight is here!


	2. Mario vs Kirby: The Research

Nintendo, one of the greatest video game companies around. There biggest genres are there platform games, and these two are the stars of top two.

Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom,

and Kirby, protecter of Popstar.

I'll analyze them both to figure out who will win a fight...TO THE DEATH!

 _ **Mario**_

 ** _Age: Mid-20s_**

 ** _Height: Unknown_**

 ** _Weight: Unknown_**

 ** _Occupation: So many, it's nigh impossible to list_**

The Mushroom Kingdom. A seemingly peaceful kingdom, inhabited by Toads, their ruler Princess Peach, and Goombas. But all of that changed when King Bowser arrived and kidnapped the Princess, turned the Toads into bricks, and to make make matters worse, the Goombas sided with the evil tyrant! Only two heroes could stop him: Mario, and Luigi.

But the one we are focusing on is Mario. Mario is one of the star children who are destined for greatness. But before he was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, he was a plumber. He also fought Donkey Kong, and worked as a boxing referee.

But now in the Mushroom Kingdom, he's taken even more jobs. Whether it be a doctor, a CEO of a toy company, hero, athlete, he's got skills.

Mario is more tougher than he looks, believe it or not. He's battled Bowser multiple times, one being near a black hole, And survived said black hole's pull, and another one near the sun. Not only did Mario survive, he manage to punch the koopa king into the sun to finish things off.

He's saved the galaxy twice, and went toe-to-toe with the likes of Donkey Kong, Antasma, Cackletta, Fawful and many more foes. But his most known attribute is his inventory of Power-Ups.

The Super Mushroom increases his stats, making him slightly better than he already is. It also gives him a speed boost in a race.

The Fire Flower enhances Mario's fire manipulation abilities. This makes it more deadly considering that he was trained by the fire god. He also can engulf his foot in flames and perform a burning kick.

The Ice Flower gives Mario ice manipulation, which he could use to freeze enemies, then throw them at others.

The Mini Mushroom makes Mario tiny, increasing his jumping height, but he can't takes too many hits.

The Mega Mushroom makes Mario gigantic, able to smash pipes, blocks, enemies, not even Bowser can handle it!

The Propeller Mushroom allow Mario to shoot up into the sky, and shoot downwards to drill into enemies.

The Rock Mushroom turns Mario into a boulder that can crush anything in it's path, and can perform a bowling ball-like attack.

The Bee Mushroom give Mario into a bee, in which he could fly, stick to honey walls and possibly use the stinger.

The Cloud Flower allows Mario to create cloud platforms to get across impossible to reach areas, but he only has three and they can be blown by the wind. He can get more by recharging via another Cloud Flower.

The Boomerang Flower gives Mario a suit and the ability to throw infinite boomerangs, which can destroy blocks, defeat enemies and bring back items.

The Super Leaf gives Mario a raccoon suit, which he can use to fly for a short period of time and use the tail to attack.

The Frog Suit allows Mario to maneuver in underwater environments much better.

The Hammer Suit gives Mario a protective suit and miniature hammers which are extremely powerful and can be thrown rapidly.

The Super Acorn give Mario flying squirrel-like powers, like gliding, the ability to cling to walls and perform double jumps.

The Super Bell gives Mario a cat suit, which he can use the claws to slash foes, can pounce onto foes as well. He also becomes extremely agile.

The Double Cherry creates another Mario that copies his every move, and can create more clones by grabbing more cherries. Tricky, but effective.

The Metal Cap makes Mario's body into indestructible living steel, he's extremely heavy, and slowed down, but his strength is boosted.

The Starman makes Mario completly invincible for a short period of time.

He also has a hammer, which is heavy and powerful, suitable for the field of combat.

He is strong enough to smash bricks with his fists, he's able to pick up and throw foes larger than him, can pick up a castle and kicked it so hard, it was sent flying. He once also fought against the force of a black hole.

Durability-wise, he can easily tanks being crushed by Thwomps and smashed into walls. He can tank hits from Bowser, casually survives the vacuum of space, and he can survive doing a skinny-dip into lava, can fall from a high height and land on his feet without breaking his legs, can survive harsh environments, such as hot deserts or freezing arctics, and can take hit from Culex, an embodiment of anti-matter.

He is very agile and quick in combat, can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog in races and sports (but it's most likely that Sonic held back most of his speed for fairness), avoided lighting multiple times, and dodges bullet bills.

His feats include defeating Bowser numerous times, defeated the likes of Fawful, Antasma and the Shroobs with the help of Luigi, cleaned Isle Delfino of paint, saved the galaxy twice, he is a skilled athlete, as he is seen doing sports such as racing, tennis, golf, soccer, flaming soccer, extremely giant tennis, racing on a road made out of a rainbow, defeated Donkey Kong multiple times, and has a amazing timing management.

But he's not without weaknesses. A strong blow could take away his power-ups, Starman and the Metal Cap has a time limit which is not long, he rushes into battle without strategy, and his power-ups can be used against him. But he is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom for a reason, never backing down from a fight.

 _Mario: Let's-a go!_

 _ **Kirby**_

 _ **Age: ?**_

 _ **Height: 0'8**_

 _ **Weight: ?**_

 _ **Occupation: Star Warrior**_

The Star Warriors were a powerful race of...well, warriors, who battled against Nightmare to protect the galaxy. Eventually, war broke out between the two, and only a select few survived the battle. One of them in particular was put into a star shaped spaceship to be sent to Popstar, a star shaped planet. The sent Star Warrior was supposed to awaken within 1,000 years, but the malfunctioned awakening him and causing a crash landing into Popstar. This warrior's name, is Kirby.

Protected Dreamland time and time again, including it's own self-proclaimed king, Kirby was the hero. He was able to crack the planet in half with ease, let alone annihilate it at his strongest.

Kirby's main technique, however, is the power to copy abilities of his devoured foes. He also has a Wrap Star, which can move at FTL speeds, or possibly even faster. Kirby also has the Star Rod, an extremely powerful weapon with the power of dream. He also has a robo mech.

The copy ability, also known as Inhale, sends Kirby's foes into, unless they have teleportation, an unescapable void of space. This is where his power are given. Though swallowing explosive will hurt him.

The Sword copy ability gives Kirby a warrior's cap and a blade to boot. If he hasn't taken any damage, the sword can shoot fire beams.

The Fire copy ability gives Kirby the ability to breathe fire. He can also turn into charging ball of flames.

The Ice copy ability allows Kirby to breathe a breath so cold, it freeze foes into a block of ice, which he can use as an projectile.

The Cutter copy ability allows Kirby to throw infinite boomerangs that can slice through objects, and Kirby uses one as a sword.

The ESP copy ability gives Kirby psychokinesis and the ability to teleport.

The Fighter ability gives Kirby a karate uniform, and allows him to throw energy blasts, powerful uppercuts, rapid jab, and more.

The Hammer copy ability gives Kirby a large wooden mallet that can dish out powerful blows, and can be ignited to add more pain.

Upon swallowing a Miracle Fruit, Kirby's Inhale ability becomes absurdly increased, the suction being as powerful as a black hole.

The Bomb copy ability allows throw an unlimited amount of explosives.

The Laser copy ability gives Kirby, well, a laser.

The Jet copy ability gives Kirby a massive speed boost during flight and can hover.

The Leaf copy ability allows Kirby to create leaf tornados, which he has full control over.

The Magic copy ability gives Kirby a large variety of magic tricks that he can use for combat.

The Roulette copy ability allows Kirby to summon cards and doves to attack.

The Needle copy ability allows Kirby to shoot out needles, or take an defensive stance that covers him in needles.

The Ninja copy ability gives Kirby both shurikens and swords, and makes him more sneaky and agile.

The Wheelie copy ability gives Kirby a boost of speed by turning into a wheel, and will constant damage to anything in his way.

The Plasma copy ability gives Kirby electricity manipulation.

The Poison copy ability allows Kirby to use a powerful poison on opponents.

The Suplex copy ability allows Kirby to slam opponents into other attacks.

The UFO copy ability gives Kirby unlimited flight, and is able to fire lasers, stars, and blasts.

The Water copy ability gives Kirby Water manipulation.

The Wing copy ability gives Kirby a manner of flight and razor sharp feathers to attack with.

The Cook copy ability traps opponents in a pot to cook them, and turns normal enemies into food.

The Paint copy ability allows him to release a powerful painting attack.

But some of these copy abilities can be increased via super abilities.

Flare Beam creates a large electric abilities that can be moved around at will.

Grand Hammer makes the already large hammer even larger and more powerful.

Snow Bowl makes a large ball of snow for Kirby to roll on.

Monster Flame release a fire covered dragon to attack foes.

And the Ultra Sword is a giant sword that is a huge slash attack.

He also has the Robobot Armor Mech, a mech with several different copy abilities of it's own.

Beam Mode fires energy balls.

Bomb Mode fires bomb robots.

Cutter Mode gives the armor two buzzsaw arms.

ESP Mode fires energy spheres.

Fire Mode adds flamethrowers to the mech.

Ice Mode gives the mech a pair of ice fans?

Spark Mode gives it an electric blast ability.

Parasol Mode gives it giant umbrellas.

Stone Mode gives the mech large fists for hand-to-hand combat.

Jet Mode changes it into a jet.

Wheel Mode gives it wheel and moves extremely fast.

Mike Mode has overpowered speakers for overpowered attacks.

He's strong enough to crack Popstar in half with a single punch rather easily, once even destroying Popstar with a single punch as well. He blew up a part of the moon with the Star Rod, threw Ponpon to the sun and back with a frying pan, and when it came back, it was perfectly cooked. He managed to not only deal major damage, but defeat Marx and Magolor. He even took out a shadow clone of himself, but we don't know if it was just as powerful as the real deal.

He's durable enough to survive Popstar exploding like it was a lightships, can be flatted and stretched without injury, and able to survive the vacuum of space.

He's fast enough to run on water and kept up with Queen Sectonia.

He has accomplished many things. He saved Popstar on numerous occasions, fought Master Hand and Crazy Hand before it was a thing, collected all the parts of the star rod and defeated nightmare with it, fought Meta Knight and won multiple times, defeated an entire rouge's gallery, pu

nched Popstar hard enough to crack it in half, and survived battle Dark Nebula in a black hole. And now, to the weaknesses.

Kirby still has a brain of a child, a powerful hit can get rid of his copy ability, the Warp Star can be shattered quite easily, and he can be easily distracted by food. But Kirby is tough puffball that you do not want to mess with.

 _Kirby: Hiii!_


End file.
